To Love or not to Love
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: This is a fixed version of my first story. I have made a new chapter and I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

To Love or not to Love

By Khfiction23

Chapter 1 : The Choice

It was 3 weeks after Sora and Riku had defeated Xemnas and all was Peaceful on Destiny one fateful day that something very big happened to Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora and Riku both admitted they liked Kairi.

Sora and Riku begged Kairi give them a chance and go out with one of them. Kairi not knowing what to do ran away baffled by the sudden choice of picking between her best friends not knowing who to choose.

She Ran to hide in the Cave her and Sora went to as kids and Started Sobbing. Just then she heard someone approaching. Sora Walked into the cave and sat next to Kairi.

"Hey."

"sniff… Hey."

"I Heard you crying. We Shouldn't have put that much pressure on you. After all, We have only just got the island back together. That put a lot of pressure and stress on everyone."

"Thanks Sora. And I am sorry for running away like that. I should've just said I needed some time to think about immm…"

Sora planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Instead of fighting back she kissed back. After about a minute of this they pulled back. They just sat there staring into each other's eyes. The Love in the cave was off the charts. Kairi already knew who she was going to choose out of the boys. The one that was always there for her. The one that fought the darkness for her. The one that would do anything for his friends. She Knew the kind boy she was sitting next to, Sora. He was the one she loved the most.

AND THAT IS ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR AT THE MOMENT!

This is my first fic on this site so it was a bit short but there will be more chapters and I will start a new fic soon so I'll see you all soon! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

To Love or not to Love Part 2!

Sorry if it is bad quality… I Tried my best but I encountered a very bad case of Writer's Block. And an extremely bad rash… IT ITCHES! I AM TRYING TO RESTRICT MY SELF! Please enjoy

Yours truly Khfiction23

Riku POV

I went out to look for Sora and Kairi. Kairi, even the thought of her made my heart throb. I decided to go to the Cave her and Sora went to as kids. And then my heart broke

There in the cave I saw Sora and Kairi Making out. They were just sitting there kissing and then it started to get passionate. They started seriously kissing each other. This was starting to get out of hand, so I stepped in the cave.

"OH MY GOD! RIKU!" Kairi shouted

"Wha… OMG! I'm Sorry bro. I just couldn't control myself around her. You know what I mean dude right?" Sora Apologized.

"Yeah I knew she liked you better Sora. I just had a little bit of hope she would pick me. I only came in because I didn't want you two to take it too far. You know. I mean well I think you know what I mean." I Said

"OH RIKU! I would never let that happen!"

"Really Kairi?" I smirked "You seemed to be getting Passionate with all of that Kissing."

We had a good Laugh together. I had forgiven Sora and Kairi completely.

Sora POV

We had a laugh and hung out at the beach. We decided to go for Ice cream with Roxas, Namine, Lea and Xion. I was amazed at how much the girls looked alike. Then I got to wondering and thought that maybe I could get Riku and Xion together.

"Hey Kairi can I talk to you for a moment?" I said

"Sure Sora!" She replied.

We walked around the dock until I said

"So I was thinking about Riku. I was thinking you know that I have you, Roxas has Namine but Xion is single so I was thinking about getting Riku and Xion together."

"OMG SORA THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!" Kairi Squealed

"Thanks but you can't tell anyone that we are doing this okay?" I said to her.

"I won't tell anybody." Said Lea.

TO BE CONTINUED!

As you have probably guessed Roxas and Namine will have a huge part in this fic. I Hope you guys enjoyed and PM me if you have any Ideas for the series. If you have any Ideas That I use I will put a special thanks box in the next chapter so don't go away! Also want to thank Kanarah J for helping correct my mistakes in my last chapter! THNX KJ

XD Khfiction23


	3. Chapter 3

To love or not to Love part 3

**Wow a part 3. I didn't think I would be stuffed to write the next chapter. This segment is all about Sora, Kairi, Lea and Me (Brandon) Developing a plan to get Riku and Xion together. It sort of strayed off of topic but alas here it is:**

Lea POV

When I saw the look on their faces they only told me one thing, we are screwed. But I can totally appreciate that because when I get hold of a secret or a plan it is usually all over twitter or Facebook but I actually intend to keep this plan a secret because I have been telling Riku he should get a girlfriend. So I had to tell them.

"Don't worry about me, I actually want to get these two together. Riku needs someone at the moment."

"that is what you said when you ruined Roxas' surprise party for his birthday last year and when you leaked about my secret fan club and…" Sora stated.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I am a terrible secret holder! But I really wanna help my friend. Please give me a chance!" I sadly admitted. (Although I do admit that I am a snitch and a horrible secret holder.)

"Fine. We will give you a chance." They said.

"Heck Yeah!" I said "You do know who we need to make a plan like this. Don't you?"

"Who?"

"Brandon." I Stated

"What about me?" Brandon approached us.

"Well we are talking about…"

"Getting Riku and Xion together? Yeah I could hear you from my ship."

"You Have A Ship?!"

"Yeah it's the one over there the Hovercraft. (Hovercraft from Sonic Rush Adventure) My Friend Blaze didn't have a use for it so there was my Birthday present."

We were surprised that Brandon had a Hovercraft. I thought he just flew with those wings he uses or his Cyborg powers but I was wrong. Although he could run out of fuel for his rocket shoes or he could get too tired to fly the whole way. I spoke up

"All we need is a plan now right?

"Yeah I have that already covered. Step 1 Sora and Kairi lead Roxas and Namine away for the day so they can't interfere. Step 2 Lea goes to Riku and Xion telling them that there is a huge heartless in one of the storage ware houses and lead them there while taking their phones so they can't call for help. Step 3 I will have by that time transformed into a huge Guard Armour. Step 4 lea will then tell Xion to go around back I will be waiting for her to come in and I will grab her. Step 5 I will knock whatever is in Lea's place through the window and Lea will be out of the picture. Step 6 Riku will fight me and then save Xion and they have a kiss yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah and so on Plan is complete yay happy ending for the Chapter.

"Wait? Chapter?" I asked.

"Did I say that? Sorry, slip of the tongue. I meant for us chaps after." He said strangely but I put it into my brain's file of 'Useless questions to ask'.

Brandon POV

Well The good thing is the diversion worked, but the Lea substitute sucked political S***. I grabbed Xion like in the plan and when Lea and Riku walk I was already swinging my fist at him and Lea was distracted by a toucan flying through the window and I think you know what happens from there.

WHACK! A back breaking slam sent Lea through the window and I will bet you 10 bucks I broke at least 5 of his bones.

"Oh crud" I said

"Lea! Alright pal! You are going down!" He said summoning his Keyblade.

I was taken by surprise by his ferocious attacks and spells. He was going higher and higher up to the top of my body and slashed at my head until the armour broke. Luckily I was wearing a dark blue coat so he didn't know it was me and I teleported away.

I don't know exactly what happened in that Warehouse after I teleported but Riku and Xion have been acting a lot kinder and more open to each other after that one day. And Lea, well let's just say he is still kinda ticked off at me because he has a broken arm, a broken leg and he is in a wheel chair for the next 3 weeks but he still hangs out with us. We told Namine and Roxas our plan and that it …uh well sorta worked and this chapter is now complete.

**I do admit that It did stray a bit off of topic… okay a lot off of topic but I thought I would spruce it up a bit for you guys. If you do not know who Lea is, that Is Axel but in KHDDD he changed his name to Lea. Lea was his name in KH Birth by Sleep. I Hope you enjoyed and check out my other story Snow is Falling A hunger games and Kingdom Hearts Xover. Bye! **


End file.
